You Saved Me
by Elizem18
Summary: Jace reflects on what has happened, and how he feels now. Jace/Clary fluff.


**Set right after COG! Finally I write some Clace while their still teens and not adults XD **

**Cassandra Clare owns these two!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Jace Lightwood stared up at the plain white wood ceiling above his bed, following the small cracks in the aged wood. He did this a lot when he couldn't sleep and was always somewhat suprised when the lines never ended up where it seemed they would. They would often take a sudden twist and loop around to a place where it didn't seem they could go.<p>

His life was that way in a sense. He used to think he knew how his life would be. How it would turn out. Thought he had a clear vision of what he would do. He couldn't have been more blind.

Finding out his Father's death, the murder he'd witnessed with his own 10 year old eyes, was all a ruse, a trick, meant to deceive him. _Or continue to deceive me, _he thought glumly. Being later accused of being in conjunction with him, sharing his evil thoughts and ideals. Letting him think that he had demon blood in him, the very evil he had always fought to defeat, to rid this world of. That had been like a bitter slap in the face. And Clary.

Clary, the mudane who could see them. That really wasn't mudane at all. Since he'd first saw her, Jace couldn't keep her image away from his thoughts. Over the course of days, he was able to get to know her, find out that she wasn't as fragile and delicate as she appeared. _Quite the opposite_, he thought with a smile, thinking of the hard slap she'd given him in the elevator that first day.

And Jace had felt himself falling. Falling for her. Most girls he'd look at and maybe lust for, but never love. Never. But Clary was different. Their kiss up in the greenhouse was...shocking. She was nowhere near the first girl he'd kiss, but she was most remarkable. Her innocence almost leaked from her, the sweet way her lips moved with his had filled his mind with a cloving fog, numbing and heightening his senses all at the same time.

But then they were siblings, and Jace remembered the cold fist that had squeezed his heart almost to peices. One cruel cosmic joke. The next weeks could only have been described as hell. Wanting to do what was best for her, be only her brother, but finding himself wanting so badly to wrap her in his arms, kiss her and tell her how much he needed her almost overwhelmed him.

He had let Aline kiss him, up in the Penhallows library that day, trying to rid the image of one infuriating and beautiful red head out of his mind. Not that it had worked, and having that same red head burst in during the middle of the kiss had not helped his goal. And how he'd hurt her, the words slipping out of his mouth almost without his consent. That sadden, broken look on her face had felt like thousands of seraph blades ripping and tearing his heart into thousands of tiny shreds.

He could see himself alone. Over future years pushing everyone he loved and cared about away, tearing them up. _To love is to destroy_.

But like the lines in the pale wood, his life took a turn that he just hadn't seen it taking.

Valentine wasn't his father.

He didn't have demon blood.

And...Clary wasn't his sister.

A rustle of sheets made Jace turn his head and he grinned as Clary rolled over and buried her face into the material of his t-shirt, one hand reaching across his waist and lightly fisting the fabric there. The war with Valentine was over, and they were leaving for New York in the morning. Idris was beautiful, but Jace knew where he belonged now, and it wasn't here. A part of his heart tugged with now familiar grief at the thought of going home without one special little boy.

Max had only been a toddler when Jace had gone to live with Lightwoods. Unlike Alec though, Jace didn't mind the small 2 year old running after him on chubby legs, his wide brown flecked eyes urging him to slow down so he could keep up. And then when he was a little older, the memories of him, Max, Izzy and Alec holing up in Isabelle's room, Isabelle and Max taking turns reading Harry Potter aloud. Jace hadn't been that interested in it, but Max had been dying to read the books so he no problem listening in. Plus, the fight scenes had their moments.

Raising his hand, Jace smoothed the wild curls on Clary's head and she smiled, her emerald green eyes fluttering open. "Jace." She sighed.

He took a deep breath, making her lift up some with the movement, and pulled her tight to him, so every line of her body was pressed against his side. She casually threw one leg overtop of his.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked, looking up at him.

Shaking his head, Jace used his free hand to cup her face, so their lips were only inches apart. "Not really."

With a smile, Clary pulled herself up higher, so her head was lying on the pillow beside Jace's. "Are you still upset?"

Now it was Jace's turn to smile. Taking his time, he leaned in and captured her mouth, something he didn't think he would ever get to do again. He felt her lips turn up at the corners and open her mouth beneath his own. Jace's hand caught the back of her head and buried itself in her thick hair.

"No," He whispered when they broke apart, both breathing a little more shallow. As they laid together in comfortable silence he sighed. "Because you saved me."

* * *

><p><strong>So much fluff. I hope your teeth don't fall out. <strong>

**Review your thoughts please. Do you like this kind of thing? Would you like to see more Clace random fluff (like this) or should I try and portray different scenes from the books or those pesky scenes you KNOW happened but just didn't get written in the book.**

**I'm also considering doing a Jocelyn/Valentine moment thing...you know, from before he went nutzo blood-seeking killer man...if he was ever that way. And maybe one about Stephen and Celine (Jace's parents). Your thoughts on that would be nice too if you have one :) **

**Or any other pairing from MI, or maybe I should do a ID pairing O.O**

**Now I'm just babbling...I'm on kind of a shadowhunter crazy writing kick. You know the feeling. **

**~Elizem18**


End file.
